


who is in control?

by fyrexodus



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrexodus/pseuds/fyrexodus





	who is in control?




End file.
